


Infinite Potential

by WolfaMoon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Clint, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Alteration, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is destroyed with the lost. There is only one way to heal those wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Potential

Infinite Potential  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Clint is destroyed with the lost. There is only one way to heal those wounds.  
Title comes from: ‘Infinite Potential’ by Murry Gold from Doctor Who Series 7 OST.  
Disclaimer: Don’t own. Just playing

IF1*

They stand in the remains of the farmhouse.  
Clint asks her, begs her to make him forget. It was too much. His slice of heaven had been ripped away. It burned in his memory. In his eyes. Every waking moment. A nightmare that is living with every breath. Kneeling before her. Gripping at the tails of her red jacket.  
“Please Wanda, I can’t.”  
The problem with taking it. It needs to be replaced. Her own memories burned with her time spent here. This family welcoming her in as one of their own. A family who was massacred before them.  
Everyone had been jealous in his or her own way of Clint’s slice of heaven. Having the apple pie life. Having a legacy to leave behind. A new generation to carry on the great line of heroes. Now lost.  
Wanda looks to the saddened Natasha. They needed all who are left to fight. But what could she make that would give Clint that will. Revenge had left while grief took hold. She could but it would rewrite, erase.  
“Do it.” Natasha spoke with such certainty. Whatever the witch has planned she didn’t right care. All in the room is in pain. All feeling the grief. Even Vision who had found the family curious. He moves too beside her. Touching her head she sees what she must replace with the sorrow.  
“It is the only way.” Vision confirms for her.  
Reaching her hand out her magic weaves around the sorrow of the room. Infiltrating their minds. No one fighting it as it takes the images of the family and wraps them in red ribbon. Collecting it all together. Her own sorrow wrapping. Taking the memory and fading them. Changing what it contains. Changing their sorrow of weak to strength. A reason to get up and take arms against this foe.  
Kneeling before Clint. Whose eyes are shut so tight no sight so great can see through. Looking to Vision he raises his arms around the two. Everything had to change for them all to survive and fight another day.  
If you die, walk it off.  
Vision’s own gold, blue ribbons began to flow with the red. Following her lead but taking over. It would not work if she too remembered this. So he would take over after she manipulated it to the future.  
Everything changes.  
And with a kiss that Wanda bestows upon Clint, it is solidified. 

IF2**

Wanda’s eyes open upon Clint’s powerful hues. Her heart hurting for her husband. Her heart hurting for her husband’s sister family. Taking his tear stained face in her hands.  
“Clint,” his eyes blink owlishly at her, then they see. His hands go to her tear stained cheeks.  
“Wanda.” He brings her face to his. Kissing his wife.  
Vision stands back as the changes take hold. The red mixed with his gift coming to him. Wrapping it tight into a pearl orb that no one can ever look into. Can never break.  
All those memories of a warm home are just. An unknown face replaces the father. They are still family but they are not the crippling death. They will be remembered and bits forgotten.  
Holding the small orb of memories. The truth that lies there could destroy worlds. The memories of those and all who remember will change once they see Clint. They will give grievance for his sister, not a wife. A home that was his refuge. But not his heaven.  
His heaven is changed to welcome their scarlet witch into his heart. 

Vision looks to the orb. Human’s heaven could be many things. But the one he thinks is the most true. You live as long as you are remembered. And he would remember. Placing the orb amongst the stars so he could always look up and remember the Clint Barton Family.  
His eyes looking up as the others awoke to the grief of the sister family of their friend. Lost to an enemy that they need to eradicate. Now, they are the push to fight. Not a cause to surrender.  
Looking at them they move slowly laying a hand on Clint before exiting the ruins. Natasha staying a little behind to bend over to kiss her best friend on his head. She was still the honorary aunt to those kids. The one who made sure Lila knew how to take care of herself. The only woman Cooper at his age considered marrying. Then little Nathaniel who was taken so early from this world. Moving her hand down to touch Wanda’s before leaving. Leaving Clint in capable hands.  
Vision moves to the shadow to watch this future play out.  
Wanda moves in resting her cheek on Clint’s.  
“We will avenge them.” Clint nods. Moving back to kiss his wife.  
“Don’t leave my side.”  
“Where else would I go?”  
“Away.” He looks over to Vision. Seeing something in the ancient, child of a man. “If I ever lose her, end me.”  
“Clint no!” She Starts but Clint grabs her hands. Kissing them.  
“I CAN’T. I can’t live without you. If this has taught me anything. I won’t live without you. I will die.” Turning to look into her eyes. She sees the sentiment is true. He would die in the battles. Dive in and never resurface. Looking to Vision.  
“Same for me.” Vision nods.  
“I will honor your wish.” 

IF3***

Ascending from the burned hole that was once a home. Vision gives them a moment to connect. Taking the orb out he moves higher to the skies to place the orb with the stars.  
Looking one last time at the memories, learning and understanding. Love is the most powerful thing this planet has to offer. But that love can be turned into vileness. Looking at the family. The proud father Clint was. The man who taught his kids to shoot arrows like the devil. The family that made all the avengers jealous of what they could not have. Now it is something Clint did not have.  
The hole is there but Wanda will make it whole.  
Stepping into the memories of these family moments. Vision taking the places of all the avengers. Learning the way the family loved them and they loved in returned. Seeing their thoughts on them. Looking in the windows of time and reliving. Lastly taking the place as the father. Falling in love with a girl who saw him when no one else did. The warmth and joy of helping bring life into this world. The joy of simple accomplishments. Being loved with such devotion. Never questioned, only given. Given with all their little hearts. Wrapping them in his arms. Celebrated anniversaries, birthdays and moments.  
“I will never forget you.”

To the Stars… Infinite Potential  
****The End*****

Tags:  
Clint Barton/Wanda Maximoff  
Clint Barton/Laura Barton  
Clint Barton & Natasha Romanoff  
Avengers  
Vision  
Lila Barton  
Cooper Barton  
Nathaniel Pietro Barton  
AOU Spoilers  
Hurt Clint Barton  
Emotional Hurt/Comfort  
Hurt/Comfort  
Character death


End file.
